Baniss Bistray
Baniss's Beginning Baniss Bistray was a young boy living as a slave on Tatooine as he grew to an adult he had enough credits to free himself. As he had his freedom he bought a ship and flew off into space. When he was in space he had planed to become a bounty hunter. But when he was off to buy his weapons he was found by a sith. Sith Life When the sith told Baniss his name Noahreed Skywalker he had offerd to give Baniss a chance at being a sith. Baniss had accepted the offer and had become a sith later on. He had met new friends at the time like Sonic Starfire,Ethan Geustslasher,Vorn Rancorslice, and many more. On a mission with his best friend Ethan he had found a new friend named Zam Eclipse. After a long time his master had been betrayed once Baniss had herd about it, Baniss had felt betrayed and they became jedi. Jedi Life Once Baniss had become a jedi he had first told his best friend Lord Scar he was not happy. They had begun fighting. After a while of fighting they had become friends again. When he told Ethan he didn't care at all so things where looking good for Baniss. After a while of being a jedi he soon fell in love with Zam and soon her sister had a talk with Baniss. Her sister had told Baniss Zam's back story and at the moment he is doing well in his life as a jedi. A Jedi Master Is Born Baniss's master had trained Baniss to where he couldnt loose. As Baniss set off to find a padawan he had encountered many sith and one of the sith's padawan said he wanted to be a jedi, so Baniss had defeated the master and took the padawan as his own and had trained him well and soon they had moved on and never saw each other again. The encounter with Xalandra Nova When Baniss was hanging out with Zam, Ethan, and her sister the house was locked and Xalandra Nova had come in the house. And Zam's sister was spying, Dark Nebula and Xalandra had brought her guards and soon she left she had ordered her gurds to kill Zam. Baniss almost died to save her life and he went sith only for a second once they had all gone I was in her medical room. The Battle of Tatooine Baniss had herd about the CIS being at his home planet Baniss had gone to the jedi council and asked for permission to lead the battle along with Anakin Skywalker. The council approved so Baniss and Anakin set off for Tatooine and found a blockade. Baniss was worried about his mother Maria Bistray and he and Anakin went around to the other side of the planet to not get detected and landed in Mos Espa. Baniss ran to his old house and found his mother alive. And after the fight was over Baniss had offerd for his mother to come back with him to Coruscant. And his mother had said "I'm still a slave i cant go." so Baniss had understood and went back with Anakin. The clone traitor Baniss was just going on patrol when he was geting shot at by an unknown shooter when he saw the blue markings on the wall he knew it was a clone. He thought for a second and he thought that it was a misfire. The next day the CIS counterd the republic surprise attack! So what Baniss did was check out all the clones and he used mind tricks on the one he knew disobeyed orders and soon he found him. He ran and as he ran Baniss had a trick up his sleeve he informed all the clones in the base as soon as the traitor ran so the clone was captured and sent to jail. And the CIS knew that the traitor had been captured they only tried to break him out once, but they faild. The attack Baniss and ARC Trooper Fives wher going to fight at Umbara they had encountered a CIS fleet. Baniss knew that they had to get through the fleet to help out the clones on Umbara. Baniss ordered Fives to get back to the fleet and inform the jedi council. Jedi Master Yoda had said "Destroy the Fleet you must." As Baniss heard the order he went to engage the enemy. Baniss's starfighter had been hit! So Baniss had to go back to the fleet. The plan As Baniss went bak to the ship he was being shot at by droid starfighters. Once he got back to the ship he ordered repairs. He went to the bridge and saw the CIS fleet and ordered to attack with the Republic cruisers and soon broke through the CIS Fleet and got to Umbara they won the fight that day. Mission to Ryloth Baiss had gone to Ryloth to help out. As Baniss was walking in the woods to the city he was surprised attacked by commando droids. And soon was shot and was captured. Once the council had found out they had ordered a rescue mission to save Baniss. Once they found Baniss they had went to the city to liberate ryloth soon they had won the fight. The death Baniss had gone to tatooine to visit his mother, but when he got to the house his mother was gone and so he went looking for her. He went to her slavery job and she still wasn't there and Baniss asked her boss "Where is my mother?!" her boss said "She was taken by tuskan raiders." so Baniss went looking in the sandy desert and soon found all the tusken raiders dead. Baniss thought bounty hunters! Baniss knew there was a bounty hunter hideout in Mos Espa Spaceport he soon got there and killed all of the bounty hunters but Baniss was to late. His mother was dead. He had a funeral and later Anakin came to Baniss and talked about his mothers death it cheered Baniss up a little bit, but his mother was dead who would he go to when he was stuck in his life now? Brain washing factory Baniss had about a Nova Corp brain washing factory but never believed it. Baniss had seen one of the workers go there and Baniss knew what he had to do Baniss had to blow it up and take all the data he could find. Baniss sneaked into the factory and saved one of the victoms but he failed to save one poor lad. Baniss found a computer that had loads of data on it and took it and he set a charge and blew it up. Finding info (Part 1 out of 5) Just getting started Baniss had been picked out of the high jedi council to go on a highly important spy mission Baniss had to look like a sith master as he suited up in his old robes but first he had to fake his death so he hired a bounty hunter to stun him on patrol he was stunned the second he took a step outside Baniss was stunned the second he stepped outside. He woke up in a medical facility with jedi masters Obi Wan Kenobi,Mace Windo,and Yoda waiting Finding info (Part 2 out of 5) The setup Baniss knew what he was getting into he suited up and he was ready to go. Baniss had to get into Republic jail so he had to get in front of his padawan. What Baniss did was he had to go to a night club and went to the bar to have his last decent drink for a while. His padawan came in and arrested him. Finding info (Part 3 out of 5) Jail Baniss walked in his cell and just as planed he found a communicator under the bed and he contacted Mace Windu,Yoda,and Obi wan. They said that Obi Wan was joining him. Baniss went for lunch and just as planed he found Obi Wan. He said we needed to break out and to do that was to start a fight. Finding info (Part 4 out of 5) The break out Baniss went over and punched an inmate and they had a fist fight. Soon the guards came in through a door to break it up and Baniss and Obi Wan saw there target Cad Bane. They took him and escaped. When they escaped they introduced themselves and bought a ship and went on. Finding info (Part 5 out of 5) The darkness Baniss and Obi Wan now had their final stage, finding info. Baniss had asked Bane about his plans to bomb the senate and he told them everything. Baniss and Obi Wan now had what they needed they knocked Bane out and headed to the chancellor to report. Baniss had felt a dark presence near him, Baniss wondered about him since then and didn't trust him. The Power's of a Jedi Baniss had heard about his father training on the planet of Tython. Baniss knew he had to learn more about is father. He set off to Tython once he got to Tython he found the ruins of the old Jedi Temple. he went to the Council chambers and found a holorecording. It was from the old jedi leader Master Satele Shan. He learnd almost evrything about his father! Then Baniss heard a noise they where Flesh Raiders. Once Baniss cleared out the temple he went back to Coruscant to report to the jedi council. Fighting back As Baniss was fighting on Ryloth he had encounterd 3 Sith. They had offerd for Baniss to come back to the Darkside. He knew that he couldent because he was loyal to the Jedi he would never go back to the sith. Baniss told them "No." and they attacked Baniss all at once the force was with him. As he was fighting the Sith Clones came by and saw that Baniss could use some help. They all shot at the Sith and soon Baniss and the Clones defeted all 3 Sith. The face off Baniss had been called for a mission to Corellia. Once Baniss had got to Corellia he had met with Obi Wan Kenobi. After the brefing he had to take a squad of clones to flank the enemy. Once they got into position they waited for the signal. After a few hours they got the signal breached the building and went to the command center. The door was sealed tight but not to tight for a lightsaber. He cut open the door and there he was. Standing there was General Grievous. Baniss had tryed to negotiate surrender but of course it dident work. Greivous had striked at Baniss but he bloacked it and the clones opend fire on Greivous. Obi Wan had jumped through the window and along with Commander Cody. Greivous had fled and Baniss and Obi Wan had went back to Coruscant. Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Pilot Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Ace Category:Elite Duelist Category:Blademaster Category:Champion Racer Category:Republic Category:Master Builder Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Ace Pilot Category:Ancient Protectors of Wisdom Category:Old Republic Resurgence Army